


Irresistible

by AquaBurst07



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaBurst07/pseuds/AquaBurst07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of the blue, Bill decides to annoy Dipper and Mabel by showing them his six pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Bill gets a six pack and decides to show the twins. Bonus:He's still a triangle and not human
> 
> This is a quick drabble I wrote for a prompt on Tumblr. I think the person was inspired by that picture Alex posted on Twitter awhile back. 
> 
> Dipper and Mabel are teenagers here. I decided to make this Mabill since I never wrote about that pairing before and I wanted to give it a shot.

Suddenly, the twins heard a very familiar laugh shatter the silence in the woods as the world around them slowly turned to black and white. Spinning her head around, Mabel saw Bill appear, making his cane appear in his hand. Before Mabel even had the chance to react, Dipper put an arm in front of his sister, eyes narrowed.

"What do you want, Bill?" Dipper wanted to know.

"Nothing much," the demon said, twirling his cane around. He fixed his eye on Mabel. "I just want to show Shooting Star my six pack."

Dipper blinked at this. "What?"

Without even answering the question, a six-packed formed on the Bill's abs, causing Dipper and Mabel's jaws dropped at the sight.

Mabel simply stared at the demon at a lose of words. Normally, she would've fainted at the sight of a guy with a six pack like this, especially a hot supernatural guy. However, this time, she couldn't keep her eyes off of him for a completely different reason. Bill was still in his triangle form, making the six-pack appear very out of place with his abs being larger then her torso.

Bill floated down before he twirled a lock of her hair, causing her cheeks to gain a hint of red to them. Mabel swore she saw her brother narrow his eyes even more at Bill from the corner of her eye, as if he wanted to kill him for doing this.

"I'm irresistible aren't I, Shooting Star?" the demon mused, continuing to twirl a lock of her hair. "I look exactly like those YA protagonists you like."

"Uh…?" Mabel drew out, still at a loss for words.

"I will take that as a yes!"

With a snap of his fingers, the six pack disappeared before Bill said, "That's all, Pine Tree and Shooting Star. Remember, reality is an illusion; the universe is a hologram; bye gold. Bye!"

With that, the triangle disappeared from there sight, leaving the two teens more confused than ever. What the hell just happened? Why did Bill appear to flirt with her? Was he trying to mess with her brother? Was he trying to mess with them both? Was he bored?

"Want to pretend–?" Mabel started, fixing her gaze on her brother.

"Definitely," Dipper finished.


End file.
